


Accident

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Dark Sherlock, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sexual Content, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes into heat unexpectedly and Sherlock (much to his dismay) gets him pregnant. Sherlock is a terrible dad and hates every minute of it. teenlock omegaverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was about nine weeks ago when John went into his first heat unexpectedly after he kissed Sherlock.

 

They were lying on the floor of John’s room doing their homework when it happened. Sherlock was correcting the mistakes the book made and John was falling deeper in love with Sherlock. He’d realized his feelings about two years ago.

 

Sherlock was making some crazy deduction about the author of his math book that couldn’t possibly be true when John leaned in and kissed him.

 

It was just a short soft press of lips, but it was electric for John. He kept his eyes closed after he pulled away and wished he hadn’t just done that. Sherlock would probably never forgive him. That’s why he was so surprised when he felt Sherlock lean in and kiss him.

 

John opened his eyes and gasped; Sherlock scooted closer and smiled, “I knew you wanted that,” he said smugly, “I just didn’t know when.”

 

John giggled and they stood up and moved to sit on the bed. “I’ve wanted to do that for ages- oh! Sherlock what are you doing?” John was interrupted by Sherlock nuzzling into his neck, “John, I don’t know what it is, you smell really nice today.” 

 

“Thanks, I guess, you smell nice to.”

 

“Mhmm,” Sherlock said as he licked and nibbled, “I’m too warm, let’s take our clothes off.”

 

“Sherlock! Sherl- would you knock it off for a second!” Sherlock tore himself away, pulled his shirt off and began undoing his jeans. 

 

“Sherlock slow down!” John pleaded as Sherlock turned his attentions back to him, tugging at his jumper and kissing his neck.

 

And then John felt it, he felt the warmth burning in his gut and the lubricant he’d begun producing, and he knew: it was his first heat. He felt arousal flood him.

 

He had been warned about this his whole life; upon his first heat he was to lock himself away and not let any savage Alphas get to him. But Sherlock wasn’t really a savage, and John had wanted this for a very long time. And that thing Sherlock kept doing with his mouth felt so very good.

 

Sherlock had pulled off John’s jumper and gotten them both down to their pants. John moaned into Sherlock’s kisses and leaned back on the bed with his knees in the air. Sherlock quickly pulled their pants off and slid down John’s body to scent and lick at his small Omega prick “This is mine now.” He growled.

 

John whimpered and pulled Sherlock up to kiss him, “Sherlock, please, I need you inside me.” Sherlock grinned and lined himself up. He pushed in with a groan and immediately began thrusting hard and fast. John cried out, it was painful, but not completely unpleasant. Soon the friction was amazing and he couldn’t get close enough or get Sherlock deep enough.

 

Sherlock’s thrusts quickly became erratic and rough. “Yes, Sherlock, I need you, need your knot, bite me, breed me, claim me Sherlock” John was chanting as he felt himself near the edge. Feeling his knot start to inflate, Sherlock leaned in and bit John’s neck, marking him and bonding them together. John arched and came as Sherlock pushed his knot into John moaning as he came deep inside. 

 

Sherlock proudly licked at the new mark he’d given John mumbling possessive things into his Omega’s ear. As John squirmed trying to find a comfortable position to get through this in it dawned on him the severity of their actions. They were together forever now; mates. He was also most likely pregnant. But that’s not all bad, he would raise it with Sherlock and they would be a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is a bit short, but that's how i like them! I hope you like it, have a nice day!

John woke up the next morning alone. He frowned and stumbled out of bed to get dressed. When he headed downstairs his mother sitting at the table crying. 

 

“What’s going on, where’s Sherlock?” John asked confused. His mom looked up quickly and ran over to hold him. “Oh John! That boy is no good for you! He doesn’t care about anyone; I’ve heard the hurtful things he’s said! He came down here this morning, told me you’d bonded, and were probably pregnant and just left!” John tried to soothe her, “Mum, it’s okay, I love him, and he loves me. Everything is fine. I’ll go see him now, yeah?” She sniffled and let him go. He was out the door and running to Sherlock’s as soon as he could.

 

When he arrived he was met by a tired looking Sherlock, “John, I suppose you want to talk about this.” John looked stunned, “Um, well, yeah I suppose I do.” Sherlock bit his lip and looked away, “John I would understand if you never wanted to see me again, I know it was just the heat talking last night and I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself and if-“John hushed him with a kiss, “I was so worried that you had run out on me. Of course I love you and want to be with you, you git.” Sherlock look immensely relieved and pulled John into another kiss. “John, I adore you.”

 

It was all domestic bliss: snuggling, conducting experiments, kissing, making tea, shagging, solving mysteries; for about nine weeks. Until John started showing. He assumed he was pregnant after the first time and didn’t feel the need to talk about it really until it was a sure thing. 

 

That morning he was sure it was, he’d finally gotten a pregnancy test and it read positive. John was ecstatic, he caressed the baby bump forming and smiled, he had to tell Sherlock the good news immediately. 

 

He called Sherlock over and waited impatiently by the door. When Sherlock arrived he threw his arms around him and shouted, “We’re pregnant Sherlock!” 

 

Sherlock grimaced and dislodged himself from John’s hold, “Yes, obviously. What are you planning on doing with it?” “What am I plan- what do you mean?” Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes, “What are you planning on doing with it? Aborting it? Giving it up for adoption? Giving it to a family member?” “Well no, we can raise it Sherlock, we can keep it.”

 

Sherlock’s lip curled upward, “You know how I detest children. I would rather we didn’t keep it.” John felt his eyes well up with tears, “Sherlock, I want this baby. I want to be a family.” Sherlock sighed again, “Fine, if it means that much to you. But you’re taking care of it.” Then he left. John sank down the wall and burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

John fell into a sort of depression, he wanted to keep the child, but he wanted to make Sherlock happy. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t have both. At school the other Omegas saw how John was showing and cooed over him constantly, they always pitied him that his Alpha wasn’t there for him and he hated it.

 

Sherlock came up to him on his way home, “John we need to talk about this. I don’t like to see you sad.” John tried to smile at his mate but he knew it looked fake, “What do you mean Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock frowned, “I… I realize that keeping this child means a lot to you. And I’ve decided that I will help you take care of it.” He said, he had given it a lot of thought and he supposed that keeping John happy would be worth it even if he had to raise one of those terrible little monsters. 

 

John was overjoyed and threw his arms around Sherlock, “Thank you! You won’t regret this!” he cried happily. Sherlock hugged him back and felt the growing bump, “I really don’t want any more of these so make sure you do your best with this one.” He said and took John’s hand; he carried John’s books and walked with him back to his house. John didn’t like how Sherlock was always referring to their baby as an ‘it’, he had an ultrasound (that Sherlock refused to go to) and found out that they were having a little boy. 

 

Sherlock kissed him goodbye and walked back to his own house. He hated what John had let him do and he wanted rid of the child. He thought he could push John down the stairs and make it look like an accident and he would never have to deal with the child being born at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I wasn't really planning on continuing this but some people asked that I do, so I'm going to try and finish it and make it as good as I can!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is incredibly short but I really do like shorter chapters. I hope you like it and are having a wonderful day!

Sherlock stared across the room at John; he was so upset that he was going to have to take care of an offspring. John was reading his assigned book and absently rubbing his growing baby bump. He looked up at Sherlock and grinned, “I felt him kick! Do you want to come over here and feel?” He asked and bit his lip, he still held out hope that Sherlock would want the baby.

 

Sherlock sighed heavily and walked across the room, he put his hand on John’s belly a bit roughly and frowned, “I don’t feel it.” He said and looked up at John annoyed. The omega frowned and gently moved his hand over and down a bit to his side where he could feel the movement. Sherlock could finally feel it and he took his hand away after a bit unimpressed. “Yes, I felt it. It’s not a miracle, people have babies all the time.” He said and walked up the stairs to his room. 

 

John got up to follow him and stroked his stomach, “I think you’re a miracle.” He whispered to the baby as he climbed up the stairs. Sherlock was kneeling at the top behind the wall and looked down at John slowly climbing the stairs; he wanted to kill that creature feeding off his mate. It was a parasite and it had to go, John would see and understand that Sherlock was only doing what was best for them when it was all done.

 

John got to the top and Sherlock grabbed his ankle and pulled him hard and closed his eyes as he heard the satisfying scream and clunk of John falling backwards down the stairs. Then there was silence and Sherlock stood up and rushed down the stairs to check on John.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock ran down the stairs and knelt down by his mate, "John!" he shouted panicked, John looked up at him and tried to focus his eyes. He slowly moved his hands down and rubbed his belly, "The... baby..." he groaned and tossed his head from side to side. 

 

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and leaned down to his mate, he kissed him and pulled out his cell phone, "We're going to be fine John, just hold my hand." he said and took John's hand, he dialed the police and told them that his mate had fallen down the stairs. 

 

 

Sherlock hung up and looked down at John, the Omega whimpered and started to weep, "Something's wrong... I can feel that something is wrong..." he said slurred. Sherlock kissed him and stroked his hair, "The ambulance will be here soon love. Shhh, just try not to get too worked up." he said and caressed his cheek.

 

 

When the ambulance got there they let Sherlock ride with them. At the hospital he had to sit in the waiting room while the doctors checked him. A nurse came out and sat down next to him, he stared at her and frowned. "Mr. Holmes, I have some bad news..." 

 

 

"Is John alright?" Sherlock asked starting to feel protective, he was scared that something had happened to his mate. "No, Mr. Holmes, he's fine. It's your baby, it didn't make it." she said and held his hand. Sherlock pulled it away and smiled into his hands, he pretended to weep and told her to leave.

 

 

After a while the doctor came out and told Sherlock he could go in to be with John. He nodded and walked into the room slowly. John's eyes were red and when he saw his Alpha he started to sob again. Sherlock rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, "It's not your fault John, I love you, don't blame yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I know I take forever to update, sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> well i hope you liked it! have a fantastic day!!


End file.
